disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season
[[Plik:Season_1_DVD_cover.png|mały|250px|Okładka Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season.]] "Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season" to oficjalne wydanie DVD/Blu-ray pierwszego sezonu serialu Dawno, dawno temu, zawierające wszystkie 22 odcinki. Zostało wydane w Ameryce Północnej 28 sierpnia 2012 roku. Odcinki rozmieszczone są na pięciu lub sześciu płytach, w zależności od regionu wydania. W Polsce DVD/Blu-ray nie zostało wydane. Opis |-|Tekst przetłumaczony = Przeżyj cały pierwszy sezon "Dawno, dawno temu" produkcji ABC, serialu, który oferuje niezapomniane postacie i splątaną sieć romansów, akcji i zachwytów. Zanurz się w magii i tajemnicy Storybrooke - sennego miasteczka, gdzie każda baśniowa postać, którą kiedykolwiek znałeś, została zamrożona w czasie i uwięziona pomiędzy dwoma światami z powodu złej klątwy. W dniu 28. urodzin Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) spotyka Henry'ego (Jared S. Gilmore), swojego syna, którego oddała do adopcji 10 lat temu. Henry uważa, Emma jest córką królewny Śnieżki (Ginnifer Goodwin) i Księcia (Josh Dallas), której przepowiedziane zostało złamanie potężnej klątwy. Nie wierząc w jego słowa, Emma odwozi chłopca do Storybrooke, gdzie spotyka tajemniczego pana Golda (Robert Carlyle) i popada w konflikt z burmistrz Reginą Mills (Lana Parrilla) - przybraną matką chłopca - którą Henry uważa za Złą Królową! Rozpocznij swoją niezwykłą kolekcję wszystkimi 22 urzekającymi odcinkami, w tym niewidzianymi nigdy wcześniej dodatkami, w tym spektakularnym zestawie. |-|Tekst oryginalny = Relive the complete first season of ABC's "Once Upon a Time", the hit series that boasts unforgettable characters and a tangled web of romance, action and enchantment. Immerse yourself in the magic and mystery of Storybrooke - a sleepy little town where every fairy-tale character you've ever known is frozen in time and trapped between two worlds, victims of an evil curse. On her 28th birthday, Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) meets Henry (Jared S. Gilmore), the son she gave up for adoption 10 years ago. Henry believes Emma is the daughter of Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming (Josh Dallas), prophesied to break a powerful curse. Unconvinced, Emma returns Henry to Storybrooke, where she encounters the enigmatic Mr. Gold (Robert Carlyle) and clashes with mayor Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) - the boy's adoptive mother - who Henry insists is none other than the Evil Queen! Start your epic collection with all 22 captivating episodes, including never-before-seen bonus features, in this spectacular boxed-set. Odcinki Materiały dodatkowe * "Once Upon a Time Orchestral Music" - muzyka orkiestrowa Dawno, dawno temu * "Fairy Tales In The Modern World" - baśnie w świecie współczesnym (wideo poniżej) * "Welcome to Storybrooke" - witaj w Storybrooke (wideo poniżej) * "Building Character" - tworzenie postaci * "Snow White, the story I remember" - Śnieżka: historia, którą pamiętam (wideo poniżej) * "Noble Creatures" - szlachetne stworzenia * Audio komentarze: ** Pilot: Edward Kitsis i Adam Horowitz ** 7:15 rano: Josh Dallas i Ginnifer Goodwin ** Powierzchowność: Jane Espenson i Robert Carlyle ** Stajenny: Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz i Lana Parrilla ** Kraina pozbawiona magii: Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz i Jennifer Morrison * "Fairiest Bloopers of them All" - najpiękniejsze wpadki na świecie (wideo poniżej) * Usunięte sceny (wideo poniżej): ** "Poznanie Rumpelsztyka" - Pilot '- scena nr 1 ** "Kołyska" - 'Pilot '- scena nr 9 ** "Szeryf Reginy" - 'Pilot '- scena nr 22 ** "Matczyna miłość" - 'Co kochasz najbardziej - scena nr 38 ** "Odpowiedzialność" - Zakochana Śnieżka - scena nr 25 ** "Krew jest gęsta" - Głos sumienia - scena nr 37-38 ** "Strata czasu" - Zrozpaczone dusze - scena nr 24 ** "Oko byka" - Jądro ciemności - scena nr 19 ** "Też jestem twoim przyjacielem" - 'Stajenny '- scena nr 28-29 * "Singlebrooke" (wideo poniżej) * Tajemnicze materiały dodatkowe ukryte na ostatniej płyciehttp://www.dvdizzy.com/onceuponatime-season1b.html ** Wideo przedstawiające stażystów przygotowujących się do sceny ślubu w odcinku Pilot. ** Wideo przedstawiające Josha Dallasa w trakcie nakrywania sceny z odcinka Pilot, w której Książę walczy z Czarnymi Rycerzami, trzymając w rękach dziecko. ** Wideo przedstawiające wilka biorącego udział w filmowaniu odcinka Serce to samotny myśliwy. ** Wideo przedstawiające powstawanie charakteryzacji i makijażu krasnoludków. ** Wideo na temat sceny walki krasnoludków na miecze z odcinka Jabłko jak krew czerwone. ** Wideo przedstawiające Freda Stephensa, który pokazuje i opowiada o pojazdach używanych w serialu. ** Wywiad z Eionem Baileyem, w którym opowiada o żarcie z dzieciństwa. Wideo Dawno, dawno temu - Singlebrooke Dawno, dawno temu - Fairy Tales in the Modern World Dawno, dawno temu - wpadki z sezonu 1 Dawno, dawno temu - Welcome To Storybrooke! Dawno, dawno temu - Snow White, the Story I Remember Dawno, dawno temu - usunięte sceny z sezonu 1 Zobacz też * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Second Season * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Third Season * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fourth Season * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fifth Season * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season Przypisy